


I Know What You Want

by Muffindragon227



Series: Gruvia fluff fest 2014 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Wingman Lyon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffindragon227/pseuds/Muffindragon227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“A medium hot chocolate with whipped cream. Right?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well that was disappointing. Not just because it totally didn’t live up to her fantasy, but also because that wasn’t even her usual order. </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hot Chocolate prompt from the Gruvia Fluff Fest 2014

* * *

"I know what you want." 

It was a simple sentence with a billion different possible meanings, but coming from the gorgeous man in front of her Juvia couldn't help the way her mind interpreted it. Because he was definitely what she wanted. 

Tall, well muscled, wild black hair, dark penetrating eyes, and a smirk that bordered on arrogant all combined to make one perfect man: Gray Fullbuster. 

She’d walked into The Daily Grind about a month ago at the request of her boss, who’d called her on the way to work crying about a broken coffee machine, and instantly fallen for the barista who’d served her. She’d returned every day since hoping that he’d notice her, or that maybe she’d work up the courage to do more than make small talk. So yeah, you’ll forgive her for believing that the day had finally come, that he was about to leap over that counter, grab her with those well sculpted arms and….

“A medium hot chocolate with whipped cream. Right?” 

Well that was disappointing. Not just because it totally didn’t live up to her fantasy, but also because that wasn’t even her usual order. 

A derisive snort sounded from her left. Juvia turned to find the other barista, a white haired man named Lyon, grinning smugly at his coworker. 

It was then that she realized what was happening, as the two often had little competitions to determine who was better at their job. 

Juvia shifted her gaze back to the man before her, who was patiently waiting for her response, a confident smile adorning his lips. 

Now she wasn't really a hot chocolate kind of girl, especially this early in the morning, but she found herself lost in that expectant gaze and just couldn't bring herself to disappoint him. 

"You're right. Not that I'd expect anything less from my favorite barista." She giggled, offering him an extra cheery smile. 

"Ya hear that Lyon. Not only did I get her order right but I'm also her favorite," Gray boasted with a self satisfied smirk. 

"Uh huh. Sure," Lyon replied halfheartedly. He was too busy studying Juvia. She couldn't quite name the look on his face, but she swore it was akin to amusement.

"Well here you go, one hot chocolate with whipped cream for my new favorite customer," Gray announced with a wink. 

Heat flooded Juvia's cheeks and she prayed they weren't as red as they felt. 

"Thanks!" she called back with a bit too much enthusiasm. Hastily she snatched the cup from the counter and dashed towards the exit calling out as she left. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

It was a bittersweet victory. Sure, Gray now knew who she was, but it was at the cost of a much needed morning dose of caffeine. Not to mention the fact that Juvia usually found hot chocolate too sweet, so she could barely drink half the cup before needing to throw it out. 

And yes, she had considered telling him the truth, or even just saying that she wanted something different, but it was like logic flew right out of her brain the second she laid eyes on him. 

After a week of trying she was pretty much resigned to the fact that she would just have to drink the hot chocolate until she could get to work. Or she could make her tea at home and hide the travel mug in her purse while in the coffee shop. She’d just have to pray it didn’t spill. 

Either way, it didn’t really matter so long as she got to see him every morning. And she was pretty sure he was kinda flirting with her, and she was definitely, kinda flirting back. 

So to say that Juvia was disappointed when she walked in on Friday morning only to see Lyon behind the counter, with Gray nowhere in sight, would be a huge understatement. Letting out a frustrated sigh she trudged up to the counter, eager to get her unwanted hot chocolate and leave. 

“Morning Juvia,” Lyon practically sang. He certainly seemed extra cheerful today, probably because Gray wasn’t around. 

“Morning Lyon, glad to see you’re in a good mood,” she replied, attempting to hide her disappointment. 

Something must have tipped him off, because he offered her a sympathetic look.

“I’m always in a good mood when I get to see you.” It was shocking how he could deliver such a cliche line with a straight face, and despite how cheesy it was Juvia found herself smiling back at him. 

“So, can I make you your usual?” he asked. 

“Yeah, sure… sounds good.” Her response was apathetic at best, but a week of no tea made her sad.

"Okay so one Earl Grey tea with milk and sugar right?" Juvia's head shot up, a look of shock written all over her face. Heat flooded her cheeks. 

He knew she'd been lying to Gray! She hesitated, debating whether to continue on with the charade and "correct" him, after all he might use this to make fun of Gray. Then again he'd said nothing all week....

In the end it her desire for caffeine over. 

"Yes please." She sighed, letting her shoulders drop in exhaustion. 

“You know, you should probably just tell him you don’t like hot chocolate,” Lyon suggested, sounding all too amused at her admission. 

She simply glared at him in response. Really it was none of his business, she just wanted her cup of tea. 

“Or you could just continue to spend your money on a drink you don’t even like, that seems reasonable.” He was still smiling at her with that cheshire cat grin and she felt like there was something he wasn’t telling her. 

Finally he started making her tea. “So, if you don’t mind my asking, why don’t you tell him?”

Seriously? Why did he care? Juvia could feel her cheeks flush deeper, and realized that denying him a response would probably lead him to draw some all too accurate conclusions. 

“Well he just seemed so sure of himself… I didn’t have the heart to tell him he was wrong.” It was at least partially true. His confidence in the statement had certainly helped to sway her. 

“And he’s been so happy about it since, always smiling and greeting me. Is it so wrong to want to bring that kind of joy into someone’s day? It’s just a drink after all. Isn’t someone’s happiness worth more than that?”

Juvia wanted to shoot herself the minute she realized she’d just voiced her thoughts out loud. It was a bad habit of hers, and often happened at the most inopportune moments. Like right now. 

But Lyon’s mocking gaze had softened entirely at the unintended confession. In it’s place was a gentle, affectionate smile. 

“You’re too sweet for this world.” He often spouted cheesy lines like this one, but for once it didn’t seem over the top. Just wistful words, that seemed to fall from his lips in reverence without thought or design. 

Juvia could feel her cheeks warm at the compliment, and shifted her weight nervously. 

Finally, Lyon handed her the cup of tea. “He’s really not worthy of such kindness.” 

And just like that the moment was shattered. Lyon’s cocky grin was back in place and Juvia pursed her lips, frowning in frustration. It was always a competition with those two, she needed to remember that, but for a moment he’d been sweet and honest, so she’d let the comment slide. 

Turning to leave she gave him one last smile and called back to him. “Have a good weekend Lyon!”

“You too Juvia!”

* * *

Monday morning couldn't have come fast enough for Juvia, and once it had she's raced through her morning routine. After all, three days was long time to go without seeing the raven haired man of her dreams; and perhaps she was a little nervous that Lyon had outed her.

It was a silly fear, for all Lyon's teasing he'd always been kind to her, and something about that one heartfelt comment had resonated with her. He wouldn't do something at her expense, even if it meant getting a one up on Gray. 

Still she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. 

But as she walked through the doors and spied the familiar mop of black hair all negative thoughts fled from her mind. Instead she allowed her excitement to bubble up and burst forth as she reached the counter. 

"Good morning Gray," she greeted. 

"Morning Juvia," Gray replied, flashing her a charming smile. "Your regular, right?"

Juvia's heart fluttered, and she momentarily lost track of reality as she stared at the gorgeous man in front of her, before realizing he was waiting for her confirmation. 

"Oh, uh, yes please," she chirped, trying to cover the fact that she had been staring. 

It should really be illegal from people as beautiful as Gray to work in sales of any sort. She was pretty sure if he asked her to buy every item on the menu with that smile she would just nod and hand him the money. 

"You're awfully cheerful for a Monday morning," he noted, a small smile playing on his lips despite his words. 

"I'm just glad you're back and feeling better today. I missed you on Friday," she confessed with a light blush on her cheeks. The last sentence was a bit bold but she kept her voice light, hoping her tone would read playful and teasing. 

She barely caught the muffled chuckle behind her, but when she turned to search for the source she easily spotted Lyon a few feet away fighting to keep the grin from his face. 

She sent him a quick glare before turning back to Gray, her smile a little more nervous than before. She couldn't help but noticed the amused look in his own eyes and her stomach knotted in response. She felt her earlier concerns flooding the back of her mind. 

"Aw, I'm sorry, I was actually here the whole time. I was just in the back helping unload a late shipment," Gray admitted sheepishly. 

Had Juvia been paying attention she might have noticed the faint blush on his cheeks but she was far too focused on the feeling of her heart seizing and her stomach leaping to her throat. 

He had been here the whole time. 

Juvia's mind immediately replayed Friday's conversation and suddenly Lyons questions seemed far less innocent. 

He knew Gray was in the back, he'd just been baiting her. Her heart raced to a gallop, and the world around her shrank as she tried to contain her panic. 

"So, random question, your favorite color wouldn't happen to be grey would it?"

"Huh?" Juvia shook her head and tried to focus on the question she'd been asked. 

"Your favorite color, is it grey?" he repeated, smirking at her with his eyebrow raised in question. 

"Uh, no. My favorite color is blue," she answered, not quite sure where that question had come from. She felt certain she'd missed something, but she had no idea what it was. 

"Well then can you answer me one more question?" Gray asked, and Juvia knew by the devilish smile on his face that she ought to say no. 

“Sure?” She was going to regret it, but he was looking right at her and how could she say no to him.

Gray finally placed her drink on the counter sliding it towards her, but refused to let go once she’d gone to grab it. 

She raised a brow at him before looking down to where their fingers had brushed against each other. 

It was then she noticed a familiar string and grey tag hanging from the side of the cup.

He hadn’t made her hot chocolate. He’d made her tea. Earl Gray tea. He’d heard her entire conversation with Lyon on Friday, or maybe Lyon had just told him… either way he knew she’d lied to him. 

“I wanted to know why I’m your favorite barista? It’s obviously not my ability to remember your order, and it’s not some odd obsession with the word grey… so I’m really curious what your reasoning is.” 

She could feel his eyes boring into her and hear the smile in his voice. He was toying with her, that much was clear and Juvia had no idea how to respond. 

Suddenly the bell from the door jingled, signaling another customer had entered the shop. Juvia couldn’t have been more relieve, this was her chance to escape. After all, Gray would have to end his conversation with her to go serve them.

“I’ve got it Gray!” Lyon called from across the store. 

Juvia swore she was going to kill the white haired man before the day was done. Hadn’t he meddled enough. This was all his fault. Ugh, she should have just told him to mind his own business on Friday. heck she should have just demanded the hot chocolate and told him he was wrong. This is what she gets for trusting….

“Seriously though,” Gray spoke up, interrupting her mental rant, “you don’t strike me as the kind of person to pay three dollars for a cup of tea that you could easily make at home.”

His voice had lost it’s teasing tone, and Juvia risked a quick glance at him. He was still staring at her intently, but he looked a bit nervous. 

Maybe it was just concern, she was certain she was redder than a tomato at this point. Still, she’d been coming here for over a month in the hopes that something would happen. Now here she was, presented with an opportunity to actually make a move, and she was being a complete coward. 

Well no more.

“Maybe I just enjoy decent company and a good conversation in the morning.” Her cheeks were surely scarlet, but she held his gaze, and smiled up at him. 

Then, miraculously, he smiled back at her. 

“Good, then hopefully you won’t throw this out?” He asked, turning the cup in her hand. 

Juvia looked down and spotted black numbers written along the side. 

It took her a moment to realized it was a phone number, then another to realize it must be **HIS** phone number. She could barely contain the squeal of joy that threatened to escape her lips. Taking a deep breath she looked back up at the man who was patiently waiting for her response. 

She shook her head, not trusting her voice just yet. 

“And maybe you’ll give me a call tonight, once you’re done work?” he prompted, apparently uncertain how to interpret her nonverbal response.

“Sure! I finish at six,” she agreed, realizing that she had to say something. 

“Great! I look forward to hearing from you.” He flashed her a half smile as he finally let go of the cup between them, and she returned it with a shy smile of her own. 

“Talk to you tonight,” she confirmed and turned and headed for the door, a slight bounce in her step.

“Have a great day Juvia,” Lyon called to her from behind the counter. 

She turned back to see him waving at her, with his usual smug grin plastered on his face. She just sighed and shook her head before smiling back at him. 

“Will do,” she called back. 

She knew she would need to thank him at some point, but just not today. She was still a teensy bit mad at him after all.


End file.
